


Daddy's boy

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Gideon and Spencer spend a night at Gideon's cabin.  They have a disturbing parent child relationship...including control issues and wetting.





	Daddy's boy

Agent Jason Gideon knew, as soon as he saw Dr. Spencer Reid, that Spencer could give him everything he ever wanted.  Only he hadn't understood what he wanted, until it was too late.

It had started on a trip to Gideon's cabin when Gideon absolutely would not stop for Reid to go to the bathroom.

"Gideon, please, I need to go."

"It's all the damn coffee you drink."

"Gideon, really, just pull off please."

"Reid, it's not that far, just  hold it."

"Gideon, I can't hold it much longer."

With a sigh Gideon pulled off;  and Reid ran, as best he could, into the the bushes.  

"Dammit."  Reid had not quite wet himself, but dampened the front of his boxers.  Now he would have to return to the car and avoid explaining himself.

Reid's slightly awkward gait coupled with the expletive let Gideon know what had happened.  Gideon smiled to himself, "Just like the kid he really is."  Gideon's stomach rolled over as he realized he loved Reid.  Not that way though, just the little boy Gideon knew Spencer needed to be.

"Wash your hands before dinner."  ordered Gideon.  Reid wondered if this was how real families with real Dads worked.  It was comforting to be told what to do.  Reid felt absolutely safe.  "Properly with soap, count to 20."  Reid did as he was told.

Reid wondered what Gideon was cooking for dinner.  Gideon had a reputation as a bit of a chef.  

"Hey Dad, whats for dinner?"  Reid called out.

"Daddy to you."

Reid sat down to a simple dinner of mashed potatoes, peas, brazed carrots and Italian sausage.  Gideon cut Reid's sausage, and handed him the fork.  "No knife, well that's easy enough."  muttered Reid.

"Quiet at the table."

Simple was good, and Reid felt at home here.  

"Play?"  asked Gideon.  Silently playing chess into the night Reid was gradually releasing his compulsion to prove his intellect.    Gideon could, and did, beat him, regularly.

 

Gideon tucked Spencer into bed, kissed his forehead, turned off his light and closed the door.

"Night daddy."  it seemed so easy.

Laying awake, slightly anxious, somewhat bemused, and surprisingly comforted Reid contemplated this turn of events.  He realized he had not used the bathroom before bedtime.  Gideon had instructed him on tooth brushing and face washing, but toileting had been left out.  Reid wondered momentarily if this was intentional.

The whole cabin was dark when Reid woke.  He needed to go urgently, twice in one day, he groaned, maybe it was the coffee, or the wine;  or suggestion?  He thought of getting up to search through the darkened cabin for the bathroom, and terror set in;  and he knew what he was being asked to do.  Spencer tensed, and then relaxed as he wet himself, and fell into a fitful sleep in damp sheets.

 

"Morning Spence."  Gideon smiled.  He hadn't know if Reid would follow through.  The smell of urine was enough.

Gideon cleaned Spencer up;  helping  him into the tub, soaping a cloth for him, washing and rinsing his hair, awkwardly handling Spencer's genitals.  Spencer wasn't circumcised, Gideon wondered if he should have that done, fit in with the other boys, as he pulled Reid's foreskin back to clean his glans.  

"Reid, are you a virgin?"  

Reid blushed furiously. "Yes."

"Spencer, Stay that way for Daddy."

Spencer would do whatever Daddy wanted.


End file.
